danballfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Font Game
Stub I think we can take away the "This article is a stub" warning. -- 15:47, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Japanese Font (Font Game's Ancestor?) I read Ha55ii's blog and found this creation which is essentially an ancient version of Font Game. It is created at 31 Jan 2006, before Ha55ii created Rockets (which is older than the DB site). The blog link is here: Thinking on including this but I'm not sure whether it is on-topic. Any advice? Ivan247Talk Page 13:18, December 9, 2013 (UTC) I think I figured it out. You know those weird updates for these games? The HTML5 update for this and Liquid Webtoy? I figured it out. I think. You see, Google Chrome is planning on dropping support for NPAPI related plug ins; This includes Java. As a result, to help Google Chrome users, I think Ha55ii and co. are making HTML5 versions of these games so people can still play them even if Google Chrome drops NPAPI support. I could be dead fucking wrong, though, but hey, it's optimistic thinking. And it'd make sense. So there's my little theory on why it's happening. If it's not, I guess I'll have to buckle down and change web browsers... DMSwordsmaster Talk 09:52, May 22, 2015 (UTC) : Yeah, I had guessed ha55ii would do something like this ever since I heard Chrome was no longer supporting NPAPI plugins. It's pretty much the only reason ha55ii would go through all that effort. I just hope he updates all the games with HTML5, or at least just the popular ones. link=User_Talk:Starrysock|What does the sock say? 14:07, May 22, 2015 (UTC) :: Yeah, so do I. Especially Stick Ranger and Powder Game 1/2. also, "Y"? DMSwordsmaster Talk 14:28, May 22, 2015 (UTC) ::: He has "the most interesting keyboard on the planet"... Well, does anyone even know why Google stopped supporting them? I don't know if you both use them as the main browser (I use IE because it's default on my PC.), but I think Google's been making some bad decisions as of late, but that's just me. Omega16 (Talk) 14:38, May 22, 2015 (UTC) :::: According to them, it's for "security and crashing reasons". Uh huh, sure... Because Java and Unity totally crashes my browser on a consistent basis. Fucking Google. DMSwordsmaster Talk 14:40, May 22, 2015 (UTC) :::: Yeah, pretty much just what DMS said. Although for how much it's hurting users and struggling websites, I think it's a really bad call. I'm gonna keep using Chrome until they remove the workaround alltogether. link=User_Talk:Starrysock|What does the sock say? 21:56, May 22, 2015 (UTC) ::::: Seriously. We're the ones using your product, Google. Let us make a fucking judgement call on how we wanna use it. If we try to use something "potentially dangerous", then that's our choice. Not that Java is even fucking dangerous at all, because I mean... Seriously. It also baffles me they'd drop support for UNITY. Fucking Unity! One of the most prolific game design programs since Game Maker! Absolutely ridiculous. DMSwordsmaster Talk 22:20, May 22, 2015 (UTC) :::::: Fuck Google. Omega16 (Talk) 04:45, May 23, 2015 (UTC)